The Sick Bed
by JessicaWitch
Summary: Olaf and his acting troupe get sick.


Summary- Olaf and his acting troupe get sick.

Disclaimer- I don't own this, I only own the plot, everything else belongs to Daniel Handler aka Lemony Snicket.

A/N- I wrote this while I was sick and I just wanted to make my favorite acting troupe suffer with me. Oddly enough, it made me feel better.

The Sick Bed

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Esme Squalor's cell phone kept ringing for her to wake up, but she just didn't want to get up today.

"Esme, your phone's ringing." said her boyfriend next to her.

"Olaf, get up and turn it off." said Esme.

"Why can't you do it?" asked Olaf.

"I don't feel good." said Esme.

"Neither do I." said Olaf.

"Flo!" Esme called.

Flo walked in with a red nose and looking whiter than usual. "What?" she asked.

"We're sick, make us some soup." said Olaf.

"No can do, I'm sick too and so is Tocuna." said Flo, and Tocuna came in coughing.

"Boss, normally I wouldn't ask this, but could I possibly lie on the bed, I feel like I'm going to faint." said Tocuna.

"I'm so sick, I don't even care, let's scoot over and make room for them, Esme." said Olaf.

Esme groaned, scooted closer to her boyfriend, and accidently sneezed in his face.

"Right in my face." said Olaf.

"Sorry." said Esme as the two white-faced women got in the bed.

"Let's just get someone to make us some soup." said Olaf.

"Lucafont!" they all called.

Lucafont came in wiping his nose on the sleeve of his pajamas. "Yes?" he asked.

"Can you make soup for four?" asked Esme.

"If I can stop sneezing." said Lucafont.

"You're sick too?" asked Flo.

"And dizzy." said Lucafont.

"Get in the bed." said Esme.

Everyone moved over to make room for Lucafont.

"Ow!" Esme whined. Lucafont had accidently poked her little stomach with one of his hooks.

"Sorry Esme." said Lucafont.

"Watch out Lacafont, that's my eye." said Tocuna.

"Lucafont, do something with your hooks." said Olaf.

"Sorry." said Lucafont.

"Someone needs to make us some soup." said Esme, when Lucafont finally got settled in.

"Let's see if Kevin will." said Olaf.

"Kevin!" they all called.

Kevin walked in holding a tissue in each hand. "What?" he asked.

"Could you possibly make us some soup?" asked Esme.

"Well, I would, but I'm not feeling well, both of my nostrils are all stuffed up." said Kevin.

"Should we let him in the bed too?" asked Tocuna.

"Might as well, everyone, move over." said Olaf.

Everyone moved over to make room for Kevin.

"Ouch Kevin, you kicked me." said Flo.

"I'm sorry." said Kevin.

"Watch it." Esme whined.

"Be nice, Esme." said Lucafont.

"Shut up, Lucafont." said Olaf.

"Both of you, just be quiet!" said Esme, burying her face in her pillow.

Olaf put his arm around Esme, who looked up and gave him a weak smile that made her eyes look even more sad and tired.

"I don't know about ya'll, but I need some soup." said Tocuna.

"Hugo!" they all called.

Hugo walked in hunched lower than usual. "You call me, boss?" he asked and sneezed.

"Please tell me you can bring us some soup." said Flo.

"I can't even carry my hunchback, let alone a potful of soup." said Hugo.

"Are you sick too?" asked Lucafont.

"Very, I can barely stand, do ya'll mind if I join ya'll?" asked Hugo.

"Go ahead." said Olaf.

"No, this is getting to be a tight squeeze and I don't want to move anymore." Esme whined.

"Hold on to your pillow, I'll slide you over." said Olaf. He put both of his arms around her waist and slid her toward him as they all made room for Hugo.

"I still need some soup." said Lucafont.

"Do you think Collette will be able to make us some?" asked Kevin.

"I certainly hope so." said Esme.

"Collette!" they all called.

Collette walked in slowly, coughing. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you able to make soup?" asked Olaf.

"I can't, my joints are all stiff." said Collette.

"Why don't you join the sick bed." said Kevin.

"Please, I think I'm going to pass out if I stay in this doorway." said Collette.

Esme groaned as Olaf pulled her toward him while sliding over further. Everyone else slid over as Collette climbed onto the bed.

"Is there anyone else in left in the house?" asked Olaf, after a silence.

"No." said Tocuna.

"So what do we do now?" asked Esme.

"I guess we should go back to sleep." said Olaf.

"Works for me." siad Esme.

And in about fifteen minutes, everyone was asleep. Olaf had his arms around Esme, who had her head on his chest and her arm around Tocuna, who had her head on Esme's stomach and her hand on Flo's shoulder, who had her head on Tocuna's shoulder and and her legs across Lucafont's lap, who had one hook on Flo's leg and one hook on Kevin's shoulder, who had his head on the matress near Lucafont's side and his feet resting on Hugo's hunchback, who was laying face-down with a hand on Kevin's arm and a hand on Collette's shoulder, who was squished between the headboard and everyone else.

THE END


End file.
